The First and Last Experiement
by sTk
Summary: AU. A more sinister Whammy's House, with a more sinister Watari. In this he wishes to end the life of BB, and returns to Whammy's House after a five year absence.


The lower sections of Whammy's House contained the rejects of the project. For years they had experimented with ways to create a genius. A successor to L. However, the cages only contained the price of human experimentation. Yes. The basement contained at least fifty cages and a wine cellar that was filled with not wine but poison. It wasn't humane but it was a necessary evil. Most of the rejects contained suicidal tendencies. At least the ones that came to term. They were just human chicken's to Roger, owner of Whammy's House since Watari contracted a combined dose of cancer and Alzheimer's disease and was deemed unfit to own the house. It was since then that it all happened. Since his dream turned into a nightmare.  
Multiple mothers. Multiple drug induced mothers. A fair amount of them were raped and never wanted to keep their children. Those that had a certain morality and long standing faith came to Whammy's House. They were there looked after, to a certain extent, and given enhancements. Enhancements designed to increase brain power and function. Never proven, but the women never asked questions. Those that survived the pregnancies would name the children and then be asked to leave. But most didn't survive.

Watari passed the cages. The stench of death was not pleasant for the man but in a way he knew his time was soon ending. This was just something he had to do. He needed to end the nightmare.  
The cages were in reverse order. He stopped upon the cage marked Near in red ink. Next to it was Mello. And then Matt.  
They were his and L's dream.  
They were brilliant.  
But they were dead.

They were dead. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. They were but bones. If it weren't for the goggles on Matt's forehead he wouldn't have known who it was. The three were always together. Even in death.

But it shouldn't have happened. They weren't a part of the project. Watari was well before it all happened. He continued on, keeping his tears to himself. He would grieve later at the appropriate time when his nightmare was over. When he corrected his own mistake. The one that caused Roger to start the project even if Watari was against it. Beyond Birthday. The first mistake. He had to get the poison.

The wine cellar cracked open. Watari almost fell when it happened, his hands on his ears. The sound of scratching was inaudible for old man but he knew he had to go on. He entered the cellar, crawling.

And then it happened.  
The noise stopped.

Watari rose up and as he did so a light flickered. The light revealed an outline, a shadow of a man Watari had came to love dearly as his own son. It was unmistakeable. The hair, the arched back, the bare feet. A thumb poised at the lips. Impossible.

"Lawliet?" he uttered, tears at his eyes.

The man entered the light.  
It was him. It was L. He was smiling. Smiling to the thumb that had entered his lips. Biting at the fingernail in his usual fashion. His eyes followed Watari slowly approaching him.

"I thought you'd know your own son better than that." He took the thumb out of his mouth, bleeding. His hand moved up to his hair, removing it, revealing a bald head.

"Father."  
It was Beyond. The nightmare child.  
The one that wanted to be L.  
The one Watari wanted to be L.  
Watari's real son.

"And you are not allowed to say that name anymore, Father. You called me it enough as a child," his voice bitter, cold. Machine-like. How many years had he been trapped down here, left alone?

"You need help son. It's time we both had peace, both had death" Watari's tears now revealed themselves, flowing down his cheeks. His glasses were awash with raw emotion.

"I'll give you death my dear father," he licked a knife he had previously held behind his back. Licked the blood of it. His own blood.

"You are death son! You need to-" but he wasn't able to finish.

"Death? DEATH?!", Beyond broke into a laughing fit. Yet his eyes did not match the laughter. They bore such a sad expression that while on the outside appeared blank also seemed as if their was a longing for something within them. A need. A hunger to be satisfied.

Then he stopped. His head cracked forward almost in slow motion, a smile creeping ever so slightly formed, a tongue exited the mouth only to lick a crumb from the left side.  
"I am Beyond Death! Beyond your precious L"

And as the words exited his lips, Watari's face turned grim. His eyes averted down to his chest which now melded with a knife. It had pierced his heart, his movements were only the frank after image of death settling in. It was only the mind leaving the body. As the man fell laughter was born again as Beyond Birthday began to play with the blood of the man. The man who fathered him into the world.

"Bye Daddy." With the red liquid lying motionless on the floor, he wrote out the letter L. And with his teeth he turned his attention to the arm of the man, Beyond bit off the man's fingers, leaving the thumb. With the fingers he positioned them to letters beside the giant L. Two letters. BB. The calling card was set. The game was beginning.

But Beyond Birthday never knew L died, five years ago. The same time Watari contracted cancer.


End file.
